Catch Me
by ITeraPrince
Summary: He was there, Ron wasn't and that made all the difference
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me

"I've got you…. Don't I harry?"

He held her tighter than he ever did before, her body snuggling closer to his chest. She was so fragile, on the verge of collapse her breath staggered. Searching for the right words proved difficult for him, so he chose the few words that felt natural "I'm here…" he allowed his voice to echo around the walls of the empty room. They stood there in silence till she finally spoke in a soft whisper "Don't leave me…" he kissed the top of her head and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

In the past, Ron and Hermione had their disputes and arguments but none like this. He left her feeling useless, unloved and broken; he plucked at her every heart string. Then he just left never to be seen again, leaving Harry to pick up the pieces. For now she lays sound asleep at Grimmauld, Harry left in secret to seek wisdom from Dumbledore.

The headmaster sat high on his chair listening to Harry's words "Sir I'm so confused on what to do." His eyes pleading for an answer, the old man sat in deep thought stroking his beard. "I believe all the events that have transpired happened for a reason, it's given you a chance to look past reason to listen to yourself." Riddles as Dumbledore usually spoke in left Harry in confusion; he stood and walked past his desk towards Harry. "Close your eyes, drown everything out except a single thought… Ms. Granger then tell me what you see."

His mind escaped his body as he searched and searched. A peculiar sent reaches his nose, he smiles "Vanilla…" Hermione's hair always smelled of Vanilla, he never realized how intoxicating the smell was to him. The smell then resided and a warm feeling around his arms engulfed him it felt nice "Her hugs…" even when he was close winded he still loved her hugs. After the mix of feelings and smells his mind showed him slow memories of Hermione. Subtle moments that he wouldn't have been able to examine till now and he found something, something that was hidden from his before.

She sat by the fireplace with her wand she conjured little fire animals playing with each other as she hugged her knees. Comfy and warm in her pajamas she stayed there without realizing a smiling Harry walking towards her. He slowly walked towards her taking in her beauty, as if by instinct she turned to look at him. Realizing his company she stood inches from the chair "Harry… Harry why are you looking at me like that?" his steps taking him ever so closer to her. Her own breath hitched caught in a gasp as he stood so close to her. "Harry… wha… um…. What are you doing?" chocolate eyes met emerald as she searched his eyes for closure. "Your Beautiful" he spoke with much truth, her cheeks burned a blush.

He took her hand into his slowly intertwining their fingers and raising them. Instincts took him closer to her lips, slowly he stopped leaving a small gap, her mouth taking quiet breaths. "Your everything…" his words made a tear flow down her cheek. A rush of happiness made her close the gap, to close both their wounds and start a new beginning for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Parchment was an unspoken evil that Harry had new affiliations with, as it drove Hermione on the verge of insanity constantly studying for her OWLs. Leaving Harry with short spoken conversations ending with "I have to go study, tests are important Harry." Now left with only his thoughts he took in their recent moments together staring into the sunset. "Hiya Harry." "Not creeping around are you?" "And why would he do that?" "I was about to ask him the same question."

Harry jumped at the alarming presence of the Weasley Twins, Fred and George seemed to be examining him. Fred had a face of pure question and George was stroking his invisible beard, "Have you noticed anything off Fred?" "You don't have a beard George but yes I have noticed something odd happening these past few weeks." Both of them looked at him and in unison spoke "Harry"

Trying to escape their gazes "I don't know what you're talking about?" the twins walked closer to him giving him questioning looks with eyes flared. "Ugh guys I have to… um go ask Hermione something." Both of them held him in place stopping him from physically escaping, "There it is, our own little Hermione and Hawwy have fawen in love." George making kissy faces and sounds only made Harry's cheeks burn even more. "Guys, I really need to go." They both looked him in the eye and asked "When did it start?" "Who asked who?" "Who did it?" "You're sweating Harry." "Isn't he Fred surprising." Harry broke free from the two boys stopping short of the stairs he turned to them and said "It's been fun seeing you guys but I've got um I'm very busy with tests." At first he questioned why he had their hands tied behind their backs with cheery smirks on their faces but descended down the stairs anyway.

"Five Sickles like you said George." The other twin smiled "Thank you…. But it's not over Freddie let's keep an eye on them." Smirking at his other twin "Already ahead of you." They gave a laugh, a high five and then they vanished.

The term had just ended giving Harry and Hermione a much needed rest from tests. Quills were dropped and ink spilled in favor of a time filled with small comforts. They sat together both hearts filled with warm comfort and desire for each other's company. Her head titled back in bliss from his touch, he planted soft kisses on her exposed shoulder. "Harry… umm what are you thinking?" he perched his chin on her shoulder "I'm thinking about how amazing having a beard like Dumbledore would be." He said with a chuckle, she busted out laughing. Her laugh was so infectious and amazing he had to hear it longer so he went on to tickle her sides. "Harry stop! You know I'm ticklish! Ah!" she squirmed and giggled trying to escape but to no avail.

Somehow they ended up on the carpet filled with smiles holding each other in a loving embrace. His eyes met hers and she gave off a soft chuckle, his eyes petrified her in place as she gladly received his slow kiss. Minutes of love shared between the two afterwards Harry knelt on the carpet hugging Hermione between his knees. "What are you doing for the holiday Harry?" she asked fiddling with his right hand "I don't know to be honest, I was going to spend it in Grimmauld but then I have you now." He kissed her right cheek, she shifted to face him "Harry can I spend my holiday with you pwease?" ending with a pout. He told her yes and she hugged him that landed him on his back.

"Dang it!" a whisper was heard from the staircase, "Pay up Georgie." He glared at his twin "We still don't have an overall winner." An evil smirk appeared on his face "Oh you're on!" shaking hands and snickering. "What is the cause of all this racquet in the middle of the night." A deep Scottish voice that would never be forgotten by any Gryffindor was heard behind them "Uh oh." Footsteps and irritated mumbling followed only to be met by an empty staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The barrage of snow kept the occupants of Grimmauld inside most of the time. Ice filling the window reminded everyone to huddle by the fireplace. Hermione felt at peace inside the house, Sirius welcomed her with open arms. It felt as if she's been living there for years, she admired every portrait, every inch of history she could learn about. Harry looked at her scanned through the living room with a genuine smile "Same old Hermione… rather be expelled and not learn anything than relax." Stopping halfway she frowned at Harry "Haha very funny…" finishing up she walked towards Harry.

"Harry, I have something for you…" she reveals a wooden rack full of vials, they looked like memory vials. He marveled at them as she explained "They're memories for when you need to be reminded that I love you." Happiness filled his entire body as he quickly hugged Hermione "Thank you Hermione… you're so brilliant."

Sirius stood against the doorframe, a small smile filled Harry's Godfather as he remembered times with Lily and James. "That's an amazing gift you got there pup… Hermione would you give me a hand with dinner?" both of them looked at the aged man she beamed up at him "Sure!' When she left the two men Sirius gave Harry a knowing look "You know both you and your Father never seek to amaze me, she's an incredible girl pup." He nodded "Yeah, I know."

Dinner was filled with laughter and stories, past and present. They all fit in so nicely, someone would mistaken them for a family. "And when then the trolley landed in the lake… hahaha!" Harry broke out in laughter "Harry it wasn't funny, I had all my new books in that trolley." He just smiled at her which Sirius follow suit. When all their plates were empty and their bellies full Sirius snapped his fingers and they disappeared into the washer. He bid them farewell for the night, Harry and Hermione enjoyed each other's company till they both got tired. Alone in his room he set the rack of vials on the bedside table and laid on the bed awaiting sleep.

Temptation filled his head every time he glanced at the vials, when curiosity joined the mix reason was thrown out the door and he opened a random vial from the rack. Grabbing the Mirror Sirius gave him earlier he poured the memory into it. White smoky trails filled the mirror, the smoke cleared and the mirror began to ripple. Taking that as his cue he entered the memory, the first thing he noticed was that he was back at Hogwarts. Looking at himself he was astonished to find himself in his younger body. "Harry!" he heard Hermione calling his name, "I'm here!" he called out past the door. She opened it to reveal a much younger Hermione "I have to show you something." He nodded and followed her down the hallways of Hogwarts Castle.

They ended up in a large room with old antiques, his mind tried to remember this memory but it was simply shrouded from him. "Harry… over here!" walking to where she was there laid the Mirror of Erised. He was confused this wasn't how he remembered it, Hermione wasn't here when he found the mirror for the first time. "What is it?" he heard his voice say "It's a magical mirror I've read about in Hogwarts A History, you look into the Mirror and see something." A puzzled look was his reply to her she sighed and said "It's different for everyone… give it a try."

Looking deep into the endless void of the Mirror, he looked hard until his eyes met two sets of eyes one was identical to his. His mind screamed 'Mum and Dad!' but in reality he stood still tears began blurring his vision. Hermione saw this and thought she had done something wrong "Harry are you okay?" he didn't say a word in a fast motion he hugged her. Hermione's cheeks turned to a rose color taken by surprise, Harry pulled back wiping his tears away. "I see them Hermione… I see my parents… thank you Hermione." Lily and James Potter smiled at their son, filling Harry with mixed emotions. Hermione unsure what to do, did something she has never done before; she threw logic out of the equation and did the natural thing to do and held his hand.

Exiting from the memory Harry was so confused; it didn't make any sense to him. He went searching for Hermione finding her in Sirius' study. "I don't understand… how?" she titled her head confused; Harry revealed the empty vial with a shaky hand. Closing her book she stood and walked in front of him "Harry… what you just saw really happened." Her voice very calm "I had Dumbledore give you false memories while the vials contain the real memories."

She took his hand caressing it "At the time I was scared… I thought that you wouldn't love me…" voice falling into the innocent state he found her in weeks ago. He pulled her into an embrace kissing her hair "This changes everything…" he could feel her body tense up from those very words "It makes me love you even more…" he hugged her harder, she smiled into his chest relieved.

The next morning Sirius went searching for the two all around the house "Pup! Where have you gone off too…?" his voice was lost when he saw the sight of the two huddle close together in his study. He thought to himself if James were here he would leave them be but he wasn't James "Oi! Breakfast is ready pup." The two jerked awake at the barking voice of the elder man "ifty points to Gryf… oh um thanks Sirius." The man raised both his eye brows and winked at Harry which in their language mean good job. Hermione stirred a bit keeping her eyes shut as possible, "Wake up beautiful." She groaned at him "Do I have to?" Harry chuckled "Well your hair is pretty messy like all over the place." Her eyes snapped open and she flung from his chest, her hair indeed a mess.

Later that day, they received an owl out of the blue. The letter was addressed to both Harry and Hermione and read "TRYING TO KEEP STUFF FROM US HUH, TOO BAD LITTLE HARRY WE'RE JUST TOO GOOD FOR YOUR ELABORATE SCHEMES, HAVE A FUN HOLIDAY YOU TWO, BECAUSE WHEN YOU GET BACK WE HAVE A BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU TWO – F & G W" they both looked at each other with a look of worry and enthusiasm, what awaits them back at Hogwarts Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The end of the holiday drew closer; Harry and Hermione awaited the night bus. She stood by the gate on the lookout while he chatted with Sirius. "I heard from Remus that he would be returning to Hogwarts for a little while." Memories from his earlier training with him, gave Harry a smile "That's brilliant." Sirius gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Your never alone Harry… remember that whether it's with me or Remus you always have a home." A home where he belonged was what he always longed for as a boy and Sirius gave that to him a long time ago. He looked up at his godfather and nodded "Besides if you ever forget I'm sure Hermione will remind you." Both of them chuckled at the fact, Sirius was right as much as he loved living in Grimmauld his home right now is where Hermione is. To live his life with her and to live it for now.

A long trip left them tired, arriving in Hogwarts with slight expectations of surprise. But found none that greeted them, curious they headed up the Grand staircase towards the Gryffindor Tower. A few Ravenclaws passed the pair giggling which left them with more curiosity of what could be happening.

They entered the Gryffindor common room, their eyes marveled at the sight of their friends and every Gryffindor surrounding them. Each step they took was met with marvelous applause, cheering and whistles. McGonagall stood still keeping only a gentle smile, Fred and George flicked their wands and out came banners with crossing H's.

Everyone had bright smiling faces exchanging hugs between the two. McGonagall spoke in a tender tone "Ms. Granger what did I tell you… nothing to worry about he came around soon enough." Harry turned to Hermione, she just beamed at him "Oh nothing."

Remus arrived later and met with Harry at the other end of the room. "So, Harry have you practiced your patronus recently?" following him around the fireplace "Haven't had the time, I've been busy." Lupin smirked at the reply, he stirred his tea and sipped it "Who knows your patronus may have gotten even stronger." Harry just stared blankly murmuring his first words "Who knows."

Harry's ear grew cold; through the chaos of the crowd he heard the distinctive sound of Hermione crying. He turned his attention to her only to find Cormac insulting her drunk. Clenching his fist he stormed towards them the crowd moving aside. Anger boiled inside of him his fist at the ready, what happened next shocked everyone. Cormac was on the floor with a broken nose, everyone in the room just saw Hermione punch him square in the face. Eyes filled with fresh tears she ran to Harry, he hugged her tight.

Seamus snatched the whiskey bottle from Cormac and Dean lifted him up. Cormac still recovering from the broken nose yelled insults at them, Dean and Seamus taking him away. "Stay away from her! If you ever make her cry again I will take you down!" Cormac replied by spitting on the floor never to be seen again. Silence fell amongst the room only to be broken by McGonagall "Mr. Finnigan I believe I told you no whisky." Seamus was bewildered at the comment "But Professor you were the one who… "she waved him off "No no next time you should work on your listening skills instead of your pyrotechnics." Everyone looked at each other and then started laughing.

The party was over and a few were left for cleanup, the twins suggested asking the elves earlier only to be met by a glare from Hermione. But the twins were not used to this much work so when Hermione would turn her back they would use magic to clean faster. Lifting a table Harry found a box filled with Galleons and Sickles "Fred, George what is this?" Seamus was the first to answer "Oh that's where we either won or lost depending on what we betted." Placing the pieces together Harry looked at both twins very confused "You betted on us getting together?" not a single word just deer in the headlights expressions "Come on mate, after what happened at the Yule Ball we knew that it was inevitable." Harry turned to Hermione who just hid her face and blushed at the memory.

Later that night, the pair sat across from each other in the middle was the mirror. Harry poured the memory into the mirror glancing at Hermione before he went in who showed her approval. He was transported back to the snow filled Great Hall sitting alone. Until he saw Hermione spun away from the crowd of dancers laughing, regaining her balance her eyes fell on him. She giggled and extended her hand "Care to dance with me Harry?" he took her hand, his first few steps were hesitant leaving Hermione to coach him the whole time.

Allowing the music to fill their souls, they danced gracefully together amongst the crowd. Harry's growing confidence dared him to spin her so he did and he was successful. Happiness wasn't a word to describe what they felt it was more than that.

Exiting the great hall, out of jealousy Ron broke up the two telling Harry that he had to get some sleep for the tournament. Hermione argued telling him that he was being unreasonable but Harry was already so far up the stairs. Ron looked her down and told her that Harry would never love her, that was the end for her she collapsed on the spot. Sobbing on the stairs on her new dress "Ron, you ruined everything."

Returning from the memory, he searched for her. Finding her asleep in the bed beside him, afraid to wake her he caressed her face "I'm sorry Hermione, for taking this long." A soft knock came from the door; Professor McGonagall spoke to him "Mr. Potter… Dumbledore has asked to meet with you in his Office." He followed her instructions and left Hermione sound asleep.

Approaching Dumbledore's office Harry opens the door, spotting the old wizard pacing at his study "What wrong professor?" Dumbledore's eyes looked lifeless and his face pale, slowly the door closed shut. "I'm sorry Harry my boy… war is coming to your life sooner than expected."

A long discussion was held between the two, Dumbledore explaining his history with Tom Riddle. Informing Harry on a quest to destroy Horcruxes the only way to defeat the dark lord. "Years ago I told your father the very things I just told you, I knew little back then but enough and he wanted to buy you time so he destroyed the locket. The fault was mine because it left him weak; he didn't have enough energy to take on Voldemort himself to protect you and Lily."

"It's okay professor but Hermione sir." Dumbledore stroke his beard and pondered, "It will be a decision both of you must decide, just remember Harry what I ask of you is very dangerous." Questions filled his head along with a overflow of fears of what could happen. What will he tell her, will he ever be able to forgive himself if she got hurt again? Again… are his true memories coming back?


End file.
